The invention relates to a motor driven by a magnetic field. More particularly, it refers to a plurality of magnets oscillating to change a flux from north to south to run a permanent magnet rotor type motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,528 describes stator magnets having pole forces with a gap in-between and a uniform magnetic flux density thereacross. A rotor having permanent magnets disposed radially outwardly from the rotor axis is positioned within the gap and the rotor magnets interact with the magnetic field of stator magnets through repulsion or attraction. An electronic control induces an electromagnetic field from an external source of energy to attract each of the rotor magnets as it exits the stator gap and induces an electromagnetic field to repulse each of the rotor magnets as it enters the stator gap to enhance rotation. Although this method produces torque to turn a motor shaft, a search continues for more efficient ways of enhancing shaft rotation and increasing torque using electromagnetic forces.